mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
0-3
, , }} Normal= |regdrops = |possdrops = |far = Yes |close = Yes |rec = |snipers = 2 Single attack snipers such as (or anyone who has range DPS). |vanguards = (or anyone who can block 2). |guide = In this operation, there are three different enemies, one is , a close-range; , also a close-range; and , far-range. This operation is the first to introduce an enemy drone, which is one that is fought up in the air. The enemy drone D1 will come out of a red intrusion point that has a shape of a sparkle in the center with four rings on the outside. This intrusion point is located to the left of unit . To start, enemy B1 and 01 will be the first to come out of the normal intrusion point. They will be heading towards the right direction, which means players will need to deploy an operator to block the enemies from going to the right '' direction. In this case, players should go ahead and drop a vanguard on unit facing towards the ''left. As more enemies start coming, it would be best to drop another operator down, but this time it has to be a sniper. The first sniper should be placed on unit facing towards the left as well, which also gives players an advantage to destroy enemy D1 later on. The abilities of single attack sniper operators is that they will attack drones as their primary target, leaving the ground enemies to someone else. Players who trained their operators frequently will not need to deploy another operator down. However, if players think they are still not enough to pass the mission with 3 stars, then begin deploying the next sniper down. This sniper has to also be one with the tag of range DPS. The sniper could be deployed onto any unit but one of the best positions would be , also towards the left. With this, it should be completed with 3 stars. If not, players can add another vanguard or sniper to reduce the amount of enemies. }} |-| Hard= |regdrops = |far = Yes |close = Yes |rec = |snipers = 2 Single attack snipers such as (or anyone who has range DPS). |vanguards = 1 vanguard with block 2 such as . |other = None |guide = The hard mode of Operation 0-2 is not as hard as the normal mode; in fact, using the same operators from the normal mode could still be accomplished in 3 stars. The condition for this mode is that enemies will have a larger health point from the normal mode. As long as there are two snipers (tag of range DPS), each enemy's health point could be greatly reduced. In the start of the operation, deploy two snipers, three if players think it is not enough. Two of the snipers should be facing towards the left. The first sniper placed on while the other one on . The fact that these two positions are recommended is that when enemy comes out from the red intrusion point, it will give snipers an advantage to shoot far without having to make enemy B1 stay alive longer. After the first eight enemies has been eliminated, players should immediately deploy a vanguard onto the battlefield as enemy comes out. The vanguard could be placed on any ground unit before unit , and is recommended to be facing towards the left. While sometimes the sniper will attack one or the other, enemy will at least have been attacked by the sniper, leaving off some health points ready to face by the vanguard. If players did not train their operators as much, they might consider adding another vanguard or a defender to block more enemies if needed.}} 3